


Сладкий кофе и поцелуи в щёку

by TerraBorae



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraBorae/pseuds/TerraBorae
Summary: Кофешоп!АУ, где Т'Чалла - охренительный бариста, а Баки - измученный студент.





	Сладкий кофе и поцелуи в щёку

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet Coffee And Cheek Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402748) by [sgtbuckaroobarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes). 



Этот парень был Катастрофой с большой буквы. Всегда. Т’Чалла никогда не видел никого неряшливее и взъерошеннее. О да, он сам отучился в университете, и прекрасно знает, что это то еще испытание. Этот парень тоже был студентом, ведь большую часть времени он заваливался в кофейню с кипой книг и ноутбуком под мышкой. Его волосы были такой же катастрофой: то собранными в пучок, то растрепанными; он постоянно убирал их за уши, чтобы они не загораживали ему обзор. Он был сущей Катастрофой, но ещё и чертовски милым — одной из самых милых катастроф, заглядывающих в его кофейню.

Он не охотник до болтовни, по крайней мере, с Т’Чаллой, но даже с тем блондинистым парнем, с которым он часто заглядывал в кафе, больше казался слушателем. Но вовсе не это делало его милым. Он убирал за собой. Однажды Т’Чалла заметил, как он убирает чужой столик. Очереди казались нескончаемыми, Т’Чалла тогда, как обычно, работал всю смену один и увидел, как этот человек-катастрофа освободил свой стол от кружек, и, собравшись уходить, остановился у столика, заваленного грязной бумажной посудой. Он долго пялился на него, словно потерявшись в собственных мыслях, а потом собрал всё с него и выбросил, прежде чем взять свои вещи и уйти. Т’Чалла был ему очень признателен в тот день. Люди, которые не убирают за собой, стали настоящим бичом его существования.

Когда начались экзамены, стало только хуже. Т’Чалла мог поклясться, что парень как минимум два раза надевал рубаху задом наперед. Однажды она и вовсе оказалась шиворот-навыворот. Т’Чалла ничего не сказал, но угостил его бесплатным кексом, скрывая свою доброту за выдуманной акцией. Гость настолько выпал из реальности, что лишь улыбнулся устало и поднял кружку в благодарном жесте, прежде чем выползти из-за своего столика.

-**-

 

Сегодня с ним опять был тот блондинистый. Вот только он не выглядел уставшим, несмотря на экзамены. Они подошли к кассе, блондинистый поймал взъерошенную Катастрофу, когда тот споткнулся, и легко покачал головой.

— Я закажу для нас, Баки, если хочешь присесть, — сказал блондин, хлопнув друга по плечу. Лохмач потряс головой, с трудом моргая и покачиваясь из стороны в сторону.

— Я в норме, Стиви. Мне просто нужно немного кофе, и всё будет пучком, — прорычал он, волочась за Стивом, когда тот подошёл к стойке. Он заказал, как обычно, чёрный кофе для себя, Стива, и ужаснейшую сладкую бурду с четырьмя порциями эспрессо для Катастрофы, по всей видимости, именующегося Баки.

Т’Чалле всегда непросто было не гримасничать, когда Стив делал свой заказ. Это было ужасно. И если быть честным, это случалось уже не в первый раз. Стив выбрал пару кексов, пока они стояли в ожидании, когда Т’Чалла вернулся с напитками.

— Бож, он такой красивый, — выдохнул Баки, глядя на Т’Чаллу, когда тот поставил кексы на стол. Т’Чалла вмиг покраснел, подняв глаза на него. Они смотрели друг на друга, пока Стив не ткнул Баки локтем в бок.

— Эй! Что? — вырвалось у Баки. Он почесал свои ребра и посмотрел на Стива, впервые выглядя по-настоящему бодрым. Стив приподнял свою бровь на Баки, Баки, в свою очередь, перевел глаза со Стива на Т’Чаллу, и обратно.

— Я, что, вслух сказал? — спросил он, и Стив кивнул. Баки вздохнул и опять глянул на Т’Чаллу.

— Прости. Я просто… Мой косяк, — сказал он и протянул испачканную в кляксах руку за кофе и кексом.

— Не парься, — ответил Т’Чалла, протягивая Стиву сдачу и улыбаясь, когда они прошли к своему столику. Он видел, как Стив шлепнул друга по руке, потом прошептал что-то и засмеялся.

— Заткнись, — всё, что сказал Баки, что скорее походило на рык, и глянул, как уходит Т’Чалла, после чего повесил голову, глубоко вздохнув. Его действия не имели права быть такими очаровательными, какими на самом деле являлись. Ведь он просто выглядел таким уставшим и немного хмурым, пока его друг беззлобно над ним смеялся. 

Сегодня они не остались надолго, как обычно. Баки привык зависать тут целыми сутками, раскладывая палатку из бумаг и зарываясь в учебники на время работы. Но сегодня они задержались лишь на час и ушли. Баки повернулся, стоя у двери, и посмотрел на Т’Чаллу, неловко махая ему через плечо, когда понял, что на него смотрят.

Т’Чалла улыбнулся про себя и покачал головой, когда Катастрофа споткнулся о порог. Весь день его согревала и успокаивала та глупая случайная реплика Баки, пока мимо него проходили вереницы клиентов. Он вернулся в дом, полный соседок, которые с порога увидели, что что-то с ним не так. Навыки наблюдения его сестёр заметно улучшились после того, как они въехали. Они спрашивали и спрашивали, дразнили его, пока он не рассказал им, что случилось, как парень-катастрофа, по которому он сходит с ума, назвал его красивым. Он возвел очи горе на неугомонных четверых леди и заперся в своей комнате, отстраняясь от их любовных подтруниваний.

-***-

 

Дождь снаружи вздумал затопить город. Т’Чалла сидел на стойке, скрестив ноги, не ожидая, что кто-то сегодня отважится заглянуть в «Кофейный домик чёрной кошки». Он читал статью на телефоне, когда колокольчик над дверью оповестил о посетителе. Поднял глаза и увидел никого иного, как самого катастрофического парня на планете, который отряхнул свой зонт в приоткрытой двери, а потом вошел внутрь. Парень повернулся и застыл, его глаза оббежали всю кофейню и остановились на Т’Чалле.

— Вы… Вы же работаете? — спросил Баки, разворачиваясь, чтобы глянуть на дверь и ещё раз проверить табличку. Т’Чалла рассмеялся, и Баки обернулся, широко распахнув глаза. Вода стекала с одежды там, где зонтик не смог прикрыть его от дождя.

— Мы работаем. Просто в такой дождливый день ни один нормальный человек из дома не выйдет, — сказал Т’Чалла, спрыгнув со стойки, и взял кружку.

— Ты намекаешь, что я ненормальный? — спросил Баки, пряча улыбку. Т’Чалла медленно кивнул.

— Ага, — обрубил он. Баки засмеялся. Такая маленькая вещь, но кожу Т’Чаллы кольнули невидимые иголки. Он никогда прежде не слышал, как тот смеется. Это был чудесный смех.

— Я возьму, — предложил Баки, пожав плечами, и сделал несколько шагов к стойке.

— Хорошо. Можешь присесть. То же, что и всегда? — спросил Т’Чалла, поймав кивок Баки. Тот пошёл за свой столик.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал он, вытаскивая свои вещи из сумки, положил их на стол и упал на стул с тяжелым вздохом.

Т’Чалла принес ему его отвратный кофе и шоколадный кекс.

— Твой кофе. Кекс — за счет заведения, — сказал он, улыбаясь ему и ловя ответную улыбку.

— Ещё один бесплатный кекс? — спросил тот, прикусив губу. Т’Чалла сглотнул и кивнул.

— Да. На этот раз — шоколадный. Тебе не особо черничный понравился, — осторожно признался Т’Чалла, давая знать, что он обращал на него гораздо больше внимания, чем было нужно.

— Ага. Я тот ещё сладкоежка, и с шоколадным никогда не прогадаешь, — ответил Баки, рассмеялся и откусил кусочек.

— О да, я заметил. Это весьма очевидно. Ты каждый раз заказываешь тот ужасный кофе, — сказал Т’Чалла, и Баки снова рассмеялся с полным ртом, чуть не подавившись.

— Ты выиграл, — ответил он после того, как проглотил кекс. Т’Чалла попытался спрятать волнующее в груди чувство за слабой улыбкой. 

— Оставлю тебя с твоими учебниками. Счастливо, — закончил он и ушел за стойку.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил его Катастрофа и устроился в кресле поудобнее, пролистывая книгу. Он сделал большой глоток сладкой жижи и принялся за работу. Т’Чалла пытался не следить за ним, как какой-нибудь сталкер. Он скролил экран телефона, то и дело украдкой поглядывая на него, улыбался, когда Баки что-то чиркал в своих записях, прикусив язык между зубами.

Спустя час он заметил, что Баки уснул. Разлегся на столе, подложив руку под голову, так и оставив карандаш в руке — вырубился прям посреди записей. 

Т’Чалла не сдержал улыбки, сделал ему ещё один кофе, неспешно подошел к столику, аккуратно поставил кружку рядом и дотронулся до его плеча.

— Фиолетовый — не теплый цвет, — пробормотал тот, резко садясь. Сонно моргнул несколько раз и только потом взглянул на Т’Чаллу. Потёр глаза и уставился на стол.

— О, привет, — сказал он, поднимая глаза и вымученно улыбаясь. Мешки под глазами стали ещё темнее и тяжелее. Баки опять вернулся к запискам и схватил ручку. Т’Чалла нагнулся и забрал её у него, потом принес стул и сел с другой стороны столика.

— Мне это вроде как нужно, — сказал Баки и потянулся за ручкой. Т’Чалла кивнул и убрал её себе за ухо. Баки опустил руку да так и застыл в некотором смятении.

— Что тебе вроде как нужно, так это перерыв, — возразил Т’Чалла. Баки глубоко вздохнул, закидывая руки назад и зевая. Т’Чалла приложил все усилия, чтобы не смотреть на полоску обнажившийся кожи на животе под задравшейся футболкой.

— Ага. Ну да, ты, может быть, и прав, — ответил Баки, рассеянно оттягивая футболку обратно.

— Ты — художник? 

Баки выпил кофе и потряс головой.

— Нет. С чего ты взял?

— Кляксы у тебя на руках. Ты говорил о цветах, когда проснулся. Я просто предположил.

— А-а-а, ты об этом, — сказал Баки, рассматривая свои руки. Сегодня черные пятна были не такими яркими.

— Не, это просто масло, смазка и грязь. Я… Эм… Я подрабатываю механиком, когда не учусь. Так я могу платить за учёбу. Так что, да, с искусством я никак не связан. Я имею в виду не то самое высокое искусство. Создавать и чинить машины тоже… можно назвать… искусством. Я… Я так думаю. Но многие люди с этим не согласны. Херню какую-то несу, — он запнулся и улыбнулся Т’Чалле, и тот сделал то же в ответ.

— Я думаю, вполне может быть. То, чем тебе нравится заниматься, ощущается как искусство, — сказал он. Улыбка Баки стала еще шире, его щеки раскраснелись, и он вздохнул, не отводя глаз.

— Не хочешь сходить со мной на свидание? — как и вчера, его голос был едва слышен.

— Ты точно это имеешь в виду? — спросил Т’Чалла, уставившись на свои колени.

— Да. Именно об этом я и прошу. Но это, наверное, хорошо, что ты решил разъяснить ситуацию. Придется подождать до свидания, пока мои экзамены не закончатся, а то я, по всей вероятности, просто усну на тебе, или начну врезаться во всё, но… Эм… Да. Ты хочешь сходить на… На свидание? Со… Со мной? — спросил он, почесывая щетину на лице, кривя лицо своим же словам. Т’Чалла звонко рассмеялся.

— Мне очень нравится эта идея.

— Серьезно? В смысле — круто! И эй, я обещаю, я приведу себя в порядок. У меня есть расческа, честно. Я просто… У меня обычно… времени не хватает между универом и работой. И в большинстве случаев мне абсолютно плевать, что люди обо мне думают, но я, эм… Я оденусь… получше, — медленно произнес он, вздыхая и покачивая головой, словно не был уверен ни в одном произнесенном слове.

— Ну, приятно слышать. Я не очень хорошо тебя знаю, но предполагал, что ты, по крайней мере, расчешешься для свидания, — ответил Т’Чалла, склонив свою голову, и легко рассмеялся.

— Ага. По крайней мере, сделаю это для тебя.

— О нет. Ты не должен делать это для меня. Ты должен сделать это для себя, — сказал Т’Чалла и снова рассмеялся, когда Баки фыркнул.

— Я сделаю это для нас обоих, — заключил Баки, поднялся и принялся сгребать свои учебники в сумку.

— Но сейчас… я думаю, мне действительно нужен перерыв. Как ты и сказал. Надо домой. Может быть, даже посплю, — закончил он, скидывая последние тетрадки, поднялся и заразительно зевнул. Т’Чалла не удержался и тоже зевнул, чем насмешил Катастрофу.

— Извини, — попросил прощения тот, кивая на раззевавшегося бариста, взял зонт и остановился.

— Все нормально. Ты столько времени на пределе. Зевать — это нормально, когда хочется спать, — ответил Т’Чалла и прошёл к двери, за которой, не переставая, раскатывался гром.

— И не поспоришь. Тебе нравится здесь работать? — спросил Катастрофа, схватившись за дверную ручку. Т’Чалла почувствовал себя немного сбитым столку.

— Нравится. Это кофейня моей семьи, так что у меня особо не было выбора. Но мне повезло. Мне в самом деле нравится здесь. Хоть некоторые дни и могли бы быть лучше, — сказал он, сглотнул и пристально посмотрел на Баки.

— Да, точно. Это… многое объясняет. Я рад, что тебе здесь нравится, — ответил тот, слегка приоткрывая дверь.

— Чуть не забыл, — засиял Т’Чалла. Баки оставил дверь и повернулся к нему. Т’Чалла достал его ручку из-за уха, и когда Баки было потянулся за ней, он обхватил пальцами запястье, задрал рукав и осторожно написал ею свой номер на мягкой коже Баки. Когда закончил, опустил рукав и положил ручку в до сих пор раскрытую ладонь. Баки не мог оторвать взгляда, просто смотрел на свою руку. Т’Чалла тихо рассмеялся и закрыл его ладонь.

— Точно. Спасибо. Я… Эм… Увидимся завтра, — сказал Баки, на этот раз нараспашку открывая входную дверь.

— Увидимся, — ответил Т’Чалла и поднял руку, после чего сделал пару шагов назад, когда Баки вновь вернулся. 

— И ещё одно, — добавил он, быстро наклонившись, прижимаясь губами к щеке Т’Чаллы, и отступил.

— Я просто… хотел это сделать. Ладно. Пока! — прозвучало немного безумно, и Баки выскочил под дождь.

— Пока, — прошептал Т’Чалла, кончиками пальцев прикасаясь к щеке, где ещё теплился призрачный поцелуй Баки.


End file.
